How to Rock My BFB
by matchmaker12
Summary: What if Zander and Kacey weren't always friends? Read to find out
1. Chapter 1

Zander and Stevie are brother and sister with 4 other siblings. Nelson, Zander, Stevie, Kevin and Kacey are all juniors

The Introduction:

Kacey point of view

"All right girls this is our last song. Then you can all go fuck your boyfriends senseless. 5, 6, 7, 8!" I yelled._  
_** watch?v=K0K46C82v9o**

"That's a wrap guys!" I said to the dancers after I finished the song. I sat on the bleachers to gather up the rest of my stuff. After I got all my stuff together I threw my duffle bag over my shoulder and headed towards the exit. As I put my hand on the handle, a hand touched my arm. I screamed and turned around quickly. The person cringed and covered their ears. My hand was still over my mouth from shock. As soon as the person stood up, I knew who it was. Zander. My best friend Stevie's twin brother. I absolutely hated him. "What's wrong with you?! And why are you here?!" I yelled at him, "Stevie wanted me to come get you." He answered nonchalantly. "Why couldn't she come herself?" I asked him, "She says we need to work on our friendship" he said using air quotes on the word friendship. "We might need too but it doesn't mean we will. Where is she?" "In the band room. She said-" "All I asked for was where she was" I cut him off and started walking towards the band room.

**In the band room**

When I walked in the room, Stevie jumped at me with a full armed tackle hug. We fell over the couch and onto the floor. We were laughing hysterically when Zander walked in. "Girls" he mumbled while shaking his head, "Tell me about it." Kevin and Nelson said at the same time. "Long time no see best friend" I said while getting up, "I know! I've missed you so much!" Stevie whined. "Is that why you tackled me to the floor?" I asked her, "I was trying to give you a hug." She said. "A very forceful one at that." I commented. "Hey do me a favor and don't make me get one of your dumb friends again… especially her" he said nodding my way. "Excuse me?" I asked, "Oh…I'm sorry. I just didn't want to go deaf!" he yelled at me. I yelled back, "Well then why don't you stop sneaking up on people!" "At least I don't dance for money!" "Okay first of all, no one would come to the shows if you were dancing. And second, all the money goes to the school and charities around the world. So what do you have to say now smart ass?" He was silent "That's all I needed to hear." I announced, I plopped down on the couch still angry and annoyed from my recent conversation. "Sooo… Kacey," Stevie started, "I want you to stay over all this weekend so we can catch up." "With the devil's sidekick in the house?" I asked. I was referring to Zander. "Trust me; it'll be like I'm not even there." "I was hoping you wouldn't be there at all." "Thankfully I won't be there most of the time." For some reason I felt a little disappointed that he wasn't going to be there most of the time I was. I don't know why I was feeling this way. Ever since 6th grade I hated Zander. He played the meanest prank on me and the entire school laughed at me for two weeks. The only person who helped me was Stevie. She was the only friend I had after that and chewed out her brother for me. I was forever thankful for that and ever since then, we've been the best of friends. But now I actually wanted him around and don't even know why. I shrugged it off. "Sooo…will you stay over?" Stevie asked me with her puppy dog face that gets me all the time, "Fine…I'll stay over" What? I couldn't help it! "Yes!" She threw her hands up in victory.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry the last chapter was so short. And also when I put the links in, copy and paste it into the website bar. Anyway here's the story! Enjoy!...And Please comment!**

**The Weekend Part 1/3 (Makeovers): Kacey point of view**

When I knocked on the door, I heard a voice on the other side. It sounded feminine. The door opened quickly and I looked up to see Stevie's mom smiling at me greatly. "Well hello there!" she seemed a bit surprised to see me. "Hi Mrs. Robbins." I said, "I didn't know Stevie was having company!" she said nervously. "I did." Stevie's dad said coming to the door, "She asked me if kacey could stay over for the weekend and I said yes." "Oh well, I guess it's alright then." and that ended their conversation. Stevie's mom let me in and she told me Stevie was in her room. On my way up, I bumped into Zander on the stairs. We both went our separate ways without saying a single word. When I got to Stevie's room, I saw her running around her room looking for something. "Umm…what are you looking for?" I asked her, she looked up surprised. "When did you get here?" she asked me, "Like five minutes ago" I answered and walked into her room. "Oh…" "You still didn't answer my question." I said. "Oh…yeah…umm I was looking for my remote…I lost it a couple of minutes ago and it was in my hands…I sit it down…next thing I know it's gone!" she sounded frustrated, I walked up to her bed while she kept looking for it. I picked up the device and said: "Uh…Stevie…I think your looking skills need a little work." "What do you mean…where did you?" she asked surprised while turning around. "It was on your bed" "Wow…I guess you're right…my looking skills do need a little work." We started laughing for a little bit and then calmed down. "So what's on your sleepover agenda?" I asked her while looking at family pictures. She came over to where I was as I picked up a picture. "That was when you and he were still friends." She said. It was a picture of me Stevie and Zander. Our two families had gone on a cruise during the summer. "That's because it was before he made me face my worst fear in front of the entire school…you know I'm still claustrophobic?" "What? I thought you got over it." "Nope" I said while shaking my head. I glanced at the picture again because it was just making me feel scared and embarrassed. "So!" I said changing the subject again, "What things do you have planned for this "super" sleepover?" "Well…I was thinking that tonight…we could do makeovers and catch up on the latest make ups and break ups at school?" Stevie may seem like one of the guys in public but she was pretty much a complete girly girl when we were alone. "Of course!" I said, "I'm always in the mood for nail polish and gossip! It's the best combination!" We both started laughing and telling each other what we were going to do to for the other's makeover. We discussed hair and nails, face creams and lotions etc. Before we knew it, Mrs. Robbins came in and said it was time for dinner. Stevie asked her mom if we could eat our dinner up stairs and she happily agreed to her question. While we were walking down the stairs I asked Stevie why she was so happy to let us eat in her room. "She knows you and Zander don't get along very well and she didn't want any tension between you two at the table. She says it makes her uncomfortable" Wow…I was embarrassed. I didn't want to be the cause of someone being uncomfortable so I was glad that Stevie asked. After we ate our food Stevie pulled out half of her giant secret stash of sweets and poured it all over her bed. When we finished the entire pile, we both looked very surprised. We were both skinny (well not that skinny…more like…curvy) and we finished a big pile of sweet snacks in one hour. Once we finished our nails we decided it was time for us to go to bed. We took off the face masks and turned out the lights. When I was drifting off to sleep, I could have sworn I heard someone come into the room but I shrugged it off and went to sleep. I just told myself it was Mrs. Robbins bringing in more pillows and blankets. Hopefully I was right but…usually I'm not so… yeah…

**Guess who's in the room? Guess you'll just have to wait and find out who it was and what they were doing. Remember to COMMENT…PLEASE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone! Sorry I'm updating so late …my dad wouldn't let me on until 5...plus I had plans…and my family came over for our family reunion so I've been busy….and I went to New Jersey for a week but…thanks for the reviews!...any ways…enjoy!**

The Sleepover Part 2/3: Awkward Feelings: Chapter 3: Kacey point of view

When I woke up the next morning, I looked over at the clock on Stevie's bed side table. It was past 11:00. I stretched, while still lying down and then woke Stevie up. "What time is it?" She asked groggily, "It's just past 11:00." "What?" she asked turning around quickly. "What's the matter?" "Every Saturday, Zander plays these giant pranks on me. Now that you're here…there's a much higher chance that he'll do a _huge_prank on us.""We…must…be very….cautious…" I said. We both sat up slowly in the bed. When nothing happened, I walked towards the door. "Did you close your door last night?" I asked Stevie. "Umm…yeah. I think so." "Stay behind me." I told her. She walked behind me and we stepped to the side of the door. "1…2…3!" I counted. On 3, I yanked open the door and this white creamy mixture came bursting through the door. "What is this?" I asked Stevie, "I don't know…wait a second." "What?" "It couldn't have been that easy." "Let's just get dressed and go down stairs." "Yeah…wait!" "What now?!" "The bathroom…It's rigged" I made an 'O' shape with my mouth and walked to the bathroom door. "What are you doing?" she asked scared and surprised. "I have to wash up…I will not go down there with my hair like this and in my pajama's." I told her firmly. "I don't know…" "What do you mean?" "I mean…I'm sure Zander would pop a bone if you went down like that" she said in a mocking tone. I was in tight leggings with a tight tank top on with no bra. "Stevie…you are literally the craziest person I have ever met in my entire life." I told and walked into the bathroom. When I opened the door, nothing happened. I walked in slowly and I could feel Stevie staring at my back waiting for something to happen. After checking the entire bathroom, I figured there was nothing wrong so I undressed and got in the shower. I came out and Stevie went in. I dried off and went back into the room. I put on my black lace bra and matching underwear. While I was digging through my overnight bag I heard the door open. I turned around and saw Zander staring at me with wide eyes. I gasped and made a b-line for my towel. He watched my every move and it made me feel a little self conscious. "Um…may I help you?" I asked him. His gaze broke off of my body and went to my face. He didn't say anything; he just started walking towards me. "Zander?" I asked; still no answer. When he reached me he ripped the towel from my body and threw on the bed. The next thing I knew he was dragging me into his room down the hall. He locked the door and turned back around. When his eyes met mine I could see they were full of lust and love…and both emotions were towards me. The next thing he did was take his shirt off and jump at me. He started kissing me ferociously and his hands were all over my body. For some reason I started kissing back with the same amount of force. I snaked my arms around his neck and his hand went to my ass. I moaned into the kiss when he squeezed it hard. I could feel his member rising up and it was directly at my core. Our tongues danced while competing for dominance. When I started feeling something wet in between my legs I remembered what he did to me. I broke the kiss and jumped from his grasp. "What the hell was that?!" I asked him. He looked confused and I watched as he processed what just happened. He cursed under his breath. "I'm still waiting for an answer." I told him. His head popped up suddenly and he said, "I really don't know kacey…but…I'm really sorry" he said looking me in the eyes. I didn't say anything as I went over to his door and unlocked it. I opened the door and walked outside. "Kacey wait!" I heard Zander call. "Let me make it up to you." I turned around and asked him, "How do you expect to do that?" "Dinner and a movie? I'll buy?" He asked. I got lost in his eyes for a second before I answered with a simple "fine". He smiled widely and back in his room, leaving me confused about what had just happened.


End file.
